


Best friends

by Luriceo



Category: Edna & Harvey (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriceo/pseuds/Luriceo
Summary: Edna had just killed Doctor Marcel, after remembering what happened in the past.What is she supposed to do now? Alone, just with her best friend Harvey.Will the two of them survive on their own? Be able to flee from the police and guilt?





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey is human in this fanfic. I have a design for him on my Instagram, if anyone wants to check that out https://www.instagram.com/p/CHtDqwxjIWX/ (@Eddyswageddy)
> 
> Using the english names for every character, in case German readers get confused. Babbit is Stiesel.
> 
> This fic takes place after the first game. So spoiler warning for everything that happens in it.

Deafening screams, steadily suffocating in the stillness of the night. The ringing noise in Edna's ears louder than her own voice, just seconds ago.  
She couldn't bear to look down, didn't want to be greeted with the lifeless body of the person she just pushed down these brittle stairs. Blood adorning them once again. Just like many, many years ago, when she last set foot into the house the girl once called "home"

"Edna..." Harvey almost whispered, his usually squeaky, energetic voice now low, with a sense of warmness to it. One hand resting on the girl's shoulder, before pulling her into a tight hug.

The silence was butchered by violent sobs. Tears streaming down Edna's face, leaving wet streaks on Harvey's shirt, as she hid her face in his broad chest. Her hands clawing onto it, grabbing her friend for dear life, as if she was scared the god she didn't believe in, would take hers next, after all the lives she had taken.  
How did things go so wrong? If it weren't for her, her father would still be...

"Let's get going, we can't stay here for too long." Harvey lifted the girl's chin, making her look at him. A fake, yet warm smile adorned his scruffy face. The mustard and ketchup stains from earlier today lifting Edna's mood just a little. Still, the distressed feeling wouldn't leave that fast.

  
But she knew, Harvey was right. If the two of them would stay here, the police would find them sooner than later. And with a corpse in their own house, it was more than obvious who killed the heinous doctor. They had to leave, quickly.

After a few more seconds, the purple haired girl broke up the hug, instantly missing the warmth of her best friend. Her wet face met with the coldness of the night.  
She turned back around, facing the staircase leading down once more. Unsure of if she should just get going, or if she should run into her old room first.

All these years had passed. Absent from home for all this time.  
And now she didn't even have time to look around, to feel at home. At peace. How pitiful.

But truly, with her father gone, and her grown up, robbed of not only her teenage years, but also her childhood, her so-called "home" would never be again, what it once has been in the past.

So Edna started walking. Determined. Setting one foot in front of the other.  
The stairs creaking beneath hers and Harvey's body weight, and for a second Edna wished they would give in. 

The last step was the hardest. Setting foot into the puddle of blood. Blood which was still spreading, making its way into the wooden floorboards.  
Lifeless eyes with a shocked expression stared into Edna's soul. Surely this would haunt her forever, but for now she just had to get out of here.

So why didn't she? Why did she stop in her tracks?   
Was she shaking? She couldn't tell. Couldn't even feel how her breathing picked up pace.  
Faster, faster, faster. Her eyes still focused on the corpse. The third person she had killed. The second one she had killed in just one day. Was this the end, or just the beginning? How many more people would she kill, what was Edna capable of?  
She didn't want to know. Didn't even want to waste one single thought about it, but how could she stay calm, when a dead body laid right in front of her?

"I'm a murderer." Edna's voice trembled. Knees feeling weak, dizziness taking over. Everything was just too much for the poor girl.

Luckily, Harvey was right behind her. His right hand quickly covering his friend's eyes. His other arm pulling Edna closer to him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." 

This time no tears met Harvey's skin. It was as if the girl in his arms just froze, understandably so.  
So the man started walking, guiding Edna with him, slowly, carefully. The last thing either of them wanted right now, was Edna passing out.

They went through the kitchen, their naked feet scurrying over the cold tiles. Edna's sweaty hands grabbing Harvey's shirt once more, as he helped her outside the kitchen door. Fresh air was what both of them needed most right now. Too many thoughts wandered through the girl's head.   
When would the police arrive at this house? Will Bladder and Babbit get there first? Where was she supposed to go? And how long would she be able to run away from her problems?

The cold autumn wind made Edna shiver. She sat down next to Harvey, on the grass, back against the shabby wall of her childhood home. 

For a second the two of them just went quiet, the wet grass in between their toes and the smell of dirt and nature calming their senses ever so slightly. Edna's heart not racing as fast as before.  
Then, Harvey spoke up, much quieter than usual.

"Do you have any idea where to go?" He let his thumb stroke the back of his friend's hand. A simple gesture, but at this moment more than the purple haired girl could've ever asked for. Reminding her of the fact that she wasn't alone. Never would be.

"Well we can't go back to the asylum... but we don't have anywhere else to hide." Edna started. Her eyes meeting Harvey's.  
"What if we'd look for Hoti and Moti? Or Alu... Surely one of them should be still around the car we trashed."

"The Keymaster crashed." Harvey corrected her, which just felt like a punch to the gut for Edna.

The Keymaster. 

She had a motive for Doctor Marcel, even Alfred, well more or less. But him?  
If she would've done things differently back in the church... surely she wouldn't have needed to end this poor man's life. He probably just needed someone to talk to, or just some time alone. And now he was gone from this earth, forever.  
Whoever would be the first one to walk into church on Sunday would be greeted by the smell of not just one, but two decomposing bodies... 

The blue haired man seemed to notice his best friend's discomfort, because he pulled an arm around her waist.

"He was a psychopath. He killed an innocent man before getting all weird, talking about how he doesn't deserve freedom. If you wouldn't have pushed him, we would've been his next victims."

Yeah, maybe Harvey was right in what he said. Though that didn't make Edna any less of a bloody killer.   
Still, being comforted by him made her feel at least slightly at peace

.

So Edna didn't respond, she just scooched closer and let her head rest on Harvey's shoulder, their hands now intertwined, like in good old times, when they didn't have to worry about anything else than what cruel games to play with Alfred. That stupid frog.

Thinking about him somehow made the girl smile, her memories fading as she closed her eyes. So tired from her exhausting adventure today.

Unbelievable how many new friends she has met and lost in just a single day... But Harvey was still at her side. Right here. Warm and strong, protecting her like he always had.  
And that would never change, both of them were sure of that. Connected through more than friendship, family and all that stupid, complex stuff.

Edna didn't need Alfred or the Keymaster, at least not right now. 

What she needed in this very moment, was nothing more than the one person who had always supported her. And that she had.

A last, this time happier, sigh escaped the young woman's lips, as she drifted off to sleep, feeling as safe as she could in a situation like this.  
And Harvey gave his friend a warm smile, pleased with Edna finally relaxing a little.

Now he just had to make sure to be on guard, in case anything would interrupt the two of them. Though he was sure, that he would always be able to protect Edna, and if it would cost him his life.


End file.
